vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism King of the hill wiki * Wiki's URL: http://kingofthehill.wikia.com * Vandal: http://kingofthehill.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.174.228.16 * Reason: Vile comments, spam, vandalism, etc. * SIGNATURE: Elj1201 (talk) 00:51, July 3, 2013 (UTC) thanks no admins on that wiki : Last edit was Jan '13, admin has already blocked. Removed content and rolled back -- RansomTime 00:57, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :: His comments are still on the wiki, is there a delay? Elj1201 (talk) 01:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Some of them were stubbon, and didn't want to be deleted. They should all be gone now -- RansomTime 01:08, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Account User:Billy cougar here has been vandalizing a couple wikis (Robotboy Wiki and Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki). I believe the user needs a global block. *Some of the users vandal contributions **http://robotboy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Billy_cougar **http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xydux?diff=prev&oldid=165166 DeviantSerpent (talk)-- 4:51 PM (UTC) : Cleaned -- RansomTime 23:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Wild West Town Wiki * http://wildwesttown.wikia.com/ * Vandal: latest: http://wildwesttown.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/37.136.12.192 * Reason: I am no longer working on this wiki, and for a very long time the only changes to the wiki are the vandalism attacks on it and my undoing them and blocking the vandal, is there a way to deal with this? he just changes the IP address. * SIGNATURE: – FMF (talk) 17:58, July 4, 2013 (UTC) : Hey, I can only see 2 recent blocks - and there's no current pattern. My advise is just to keep doing what you're doing, and they'll get bored pretty quickly. If they keep at it, there might be something we can do if we have more to work with. : As a bit of advise, don't block "anon only" - as that could cause problems if they come back with a user account. -- RansomTime 19:19, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Power Rangers Fanfiction * Wiki's URL: http://powerrangersfanfiction.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://powerrangersfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yoponot * Reason: He keeps erasing and redirecting articles despite being asked to stop. * SIGNATURE:Greencosmos (talk) 20:12, July 4, 2013 (UTC) : I have been trying to clear and help the wiki out. You are the only one who asked for me to stop and all you said was stop deleting my pages and I have stop deleting yours as per your request. I am cleaning up the wiki with the deletes and redirects. Redirects that arnt needed and deleting pages that also arnt needed. Your request is false and please stop reporting me for something I haven't done. If you want me to stop redirecting articles and erasing them then we can talk it out and see whats wrong instead of just reporting me for nothing. Im Yoponot and i approve this Message (talk) 20:22, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Seems reasonable to me. Yoponot's contributions are obviously not vandalism -- RansomTime 20:44, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft wiki * Wiki's URL: http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Wiki * Vandal: http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Oopz * Reason: Replacing page content with spam * SIGNATURE: Agent Spy (Talk) :Done. 23:27, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Mario Wiki (7/6/13) * Mario Wiki * Chain Chomp * The administrators at the wiki no longer edit there and with no administrator there's no way to block the user. I've been using AJAX Undo and DeviantSerpent is helping undo as well, but a block is needed. * – Jazzi (talk) 20:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 23:28, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Farmville Answer Wikia * Wiki's URL: http://farmville.answers.wikia.com * Vandal: ** http://farmville.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/183.60.212.122 ** http://farmville.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.127.88.10 ** http://farmville.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/110.170.46.198 ** http://farmville.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/121.44.31.137 * Reason:I have no clue what they did... All I did was block them but I don't know how to fix this. Can you please help restore what they messed up? I have to go so I don't have the time to figure it out. * SIGNATURE: Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 22:22, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Nukapedia Anon Vandal * Wiki's URL: http://fallout.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.206.129.147 * Reason: Anon running among inserting gibberish into pages. No admins active at this time. * SIGNATURE: Great Mara (talk) 06:59, July 7, 2013 (UTC) : Gone -- RansomTime 16:28, July 7, 2013 (UTC) User:Dakrai3 He's adding inappropriate images to some Wikis. I blocked him on the Avatar Wiki, but there seem to be others that don't have active admins. His profile image is inappropriate, too, and should be deleted. Thanks in advance ;) -- 20px [[Benutzer:WeißerLotus|'Weißer'Lotus]] (Diskussion) 15:48, July 7, 2013 (UTC) : Gone -- RansomTime 16:28, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Fly like a bird 3 wiki * Wiki's URL: http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.188.255.0 * Reason: calls herself Katie. Member of the so called Starling Pana. Deletes wiki pages just for the fun of it. * SIGNATURE: 99.188.255.0(talk) I think, she never leaves a signature just calls herself Katie or replaces content with nah or some stupid message. :Blocked. 02:34, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Rust Wikia * Wiki's URL: http://play-rust.wikia.com/wiki/Rust_Wiki * Vandal: http://play-rust.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/198.50.103.107 * Reason: Deleting Main Page. Inserting malicious links. * SIGNATURE:Pianowned (talk) 22:17, July 11, 2013 (UTC) : Done -- RansomTime Sockpuppet Trouble * Wiki's URL: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/ * Vandal: Cuteaydamir * Reason: It appears this account has made multiple sockpuppets to enter our chat and swear. Here are all of the suspected sockpuppets: Babiesareepic, AUSTINSTINKS, Allystinks, Hieveryone101, Jessierocks, Imawesome101, Rockersareawesome, GravityFallsrocks, Crystalclear2u, Littlegoodboy, RhymeColor. Please do an IP check if possible and block the user from creating more sockpuppets. * SIGNATURE: --Hey.youcp 03:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC)